


A warm place

by Chakramancerrr



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Collars, Come Marking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pet Play, St Andrews Cross, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack makes a better pet than one would assume. PWP for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A warm place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herzspalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzspalter/gifts).



Wheeljack was currently strapped to a St. Andrew's cross with Ratchet standing before him. This particular contraption was a large metal 'X' where Wheeljack had been affixed, spread eagle. He was able to stand in this position, yet he was granted limited movement.

The wrecker's wrists and ankles had been lashed in place with silk rope. It was a snug fit but nothing Ratchet's medical shears couldn't cut through and set him free if Wheeljack so requested. 

Ratchet's servos begin to caress his headfins before they move lower. Wheeljack breathes a sigh, his engine purring loudly as Ratchet lightly strokes his neck cables. 

"Maybe if you are a good pet, I'll let you down from there for a reward." Ratchet spoke, selecting a leather collar from the berthside table. Looking him over, he places it around Wheeljack's neck. The sight of his mate like this making him bite his lower lip. 

"An' what do I gotta do?" Wheeljack teases, his voice growing husky already. Once the collar was firmly in place Ratchet makes sure it was fitted properly. He places two digits between the leather and the heated steel of Wheeljack's armor to test it's fit. 

"Well..." Ratchet rubbed his chin as he looked over the racer. Surely the curves and sharp angles of his frame did stir the medic's basal instincts. "You have to behave- and by that I mean not overloading until I allow it." He traces a digit on Wheeljack's chest. 

"I think I can handle it." Wheeljack looks up at Ratchet with a wily smirk. He opens his panel with a loud click. The very fact that his array is on display makes his frame heat even more. 

Ratchet's servo runs down Wheeljack's chest down to his abdominal plating. He takes his time to appreciate it's shape as he teases the gaps and curves he finds beneath his digits. His other servo pulls Wheeljack by his collar into a rough kiss. 

Wheeljack returns the kiss, straining against the bindings to lean against his mate. His spike standing eager to brush against whatever it can reach. He manages to roll his hips forward just enough to rut against Ratchet's thigh before he takes a step back. 

"Nnm-mm." Ratchet humms. "You need to wait for me to touch you." He spoke, his servo lingering along Wheeljack's lower abdomen. "An' what if I don't want to?" Wheeljack protests, trying to wriggle once more. 

"Then I'll get you down so we can go to recharge early." Ratchet comments. "I don't think you want that, now do you?" He drags a single digit along the underside of Wheeljack's spike, causing him to feel weak in the knees. 

"Fiiine." Wheeljack huffs, leaning back against St. Andrew's cross. If anyone could make him swallow his pride just enough to be patient it would be Ratchet. 

Ratchet chuckles lowly as he runs his servos over his mate's interface equpment. He looks Wheeljack in the optics briefly with a sultry smirk. Before he can compute what's is going on he feels a soft, wet glossa on his spike. 

Wheeljack looks down to see the top of Ratchet's helm bobbing up and down. He can't see very far from where he is tied but, he can feel Ratchet's servos firmly planted on his inner thighs. Just then he remembers what Ratchet had told him about not overloading. 

It was hard to focus from within the haze of pleasure. He utters a moan when he feels that glossa flicking against the head of his spike. It would be all too easy to lose himself in the moment and forget to hold back. 

Wheeljack moans lowly as he feels a single digit gently circling his node. It takes mere seconds for his valve to lubricate. Once Ratchet's digits enter, the wrecker's legs begin to shake. Locking his hips he tries hard to hold back. It was as if being told not to overload made it all the more tempting. 

"You're tense." Ratchet teases, pulling back from Wheeljack's spike. He runs his servos along the wrecker's hips and thighs, noting their stiffness. 

"You told me to hold back." Wheeljack breathes. Being experienced in the berth made him no less sensitive. It didn't help that over the vorns Ratchet had learned all the right techniques to get underneath his armor. 

Ratchet rises to his pedes, making him grumble with the loss of contact. He opens his own panel, giving Wheeljack a full view of his array. 

"Do you see what you do to me?" Ratchet spoke, massaging his pressurizing spike for Wheeljack to watch. A subtle engine rev as he exhales softly. While his servo did feel good, surely a valve or a glossa would feel much better. 

"Fraggin' tease." Wheeljack grunts. He resists his natural urge to struggle. How he wanted to thrash against the ropes and break free. "I suppose you have been a good boy." Ratchet whispers into his audial, tugging the collar with a single digit. Wheeljack doesn't speak but replies with a simple grunt. 

"Seeing as you have held back this long, I'll let you overload." Ratchet remarks, taking Wheeljack's spike within his servo. "Make sure to warn me." Ratchet instructs. His motions are deliberate as his servo grips firmly. 

"Don't think I have...much longer..." Wheeljack manages. Eager to release the pressure he bucks his hips into his mate's hand. 

Ratchet eases himself down to take Wheeljack's spike into his mouth once more. Wheeljack growls his approval as he feels his spike become engulfed, down to the very base. His legs start to shake again as his overload begins. 

As Wheeljack's spike is sucked, Ratchet's chinplating manages to brush against his node. This not only extends the duration of his overload but reduces the wrecker to a panting mess. He rides out the last of his overload writhing to better rub his node. Ratchet holds steady knowing Wheeljack will seek out the pressure he wants. 

"Just gotta catch my intake." Wheeljack spoke finally. Now that he is relaxed from post overload bliss he seems a great deal calmer. "I'm not finished with you, pet." Ratchet replied. His chinplating sporting a bit of transfluid that had escaped. He takes a moment to clean himself off before seeking a pair of medical shears to bring his mate free. 

"So now what ya gonna do with me now hm?" Wheeljack teases with a lazy expression. 

"You will see in a moment. Just be patient." Ratchet answers, steadying himself to concentrate. 

Ratchet expertly cuts the bonds so that Wheeljack may step forward when ready. First his pedes, then his wrists. Wheeljack brings his arms down slowly as they have grown stiff from being raised for so long. 

Ratchet massages Wheeljack for a moment, running his hands over his shoulders and arms. Treating his pet with care, he rubs Wheeljack's wrists to make sure his servos haven't grown numb. 

"No need to fuss over me, Doc." Wheeljack assures Ratchet. He allows the medic to tend to him without much protest. Even if he doesn't feel he needs gentle treatment he does appreciate the sentiment behind it. 

"And if I want to fuss over you?" Ratchet humms, bringing Wheeljack to sit in his lap on their berth. Wheeljack nuzzles into him, stealing a kiss. Ratchet tucks a digit under the collar to keep Wheeljack in place as he returns the kiss. 

"Speakin' of which, you haven't had an overload yet." Wheeljack spoke, running his digits teasingly along that red and white spike. 

"Down boy." Ratchet spoke, tugging Wheeljack to the berth. He simply uses his servos to pose Wheeljack as he wishes. He finds himself positioned on all fours with Ratchet standing behind him, pedes firmly planted on the floor. 

"That's better." He comments, looking over Wheeljack in this compromising position. He runs a servo gently down his mate's back. 

"Don't think all of me is gonna stay down for very long...if ya know what I mean." Wheeljack teases, moving his hips from side to side. 

"So then you must be ready for me hm?" Ratchet's squeezes Wheeljack's aft from behind. 

"Been waiting for ya to say that." Wheeljack spoke, brushing his aft into Ratchet's groin. He makes a point of arching his back so that he may rut his soaking valve along Ratchet's length. His spike stiffens even more from the contact before sliding inside. 

"An' don't be afraid to get rough." Wheeljack growls, rolling his own hips to encourage a faster pace. He had been with Ratchet long enough to know that he was open to rougher fragging when it was offered. 

"I wouldn't have expected any less." Ratchet teased, taking hold of the collar. "I am aware you appreciate rough treatment." His hips bucking as he fills his mate's valve. Wheeljack's servos grip the berth to hold himself up as best he can, feeling his own spike begin to harden. 

Ratchet pulls Wheeljack against himself holding him by the collar. Using his hips he drives his spike in deeper. The thickness of Ratchet's spike made it sting little as he did this. This was more than alright with Wheeljack considering he did enjoy a touch of pain with his pleasure. 

One of Wheeljack's servos works to rub his own spike while he supports himself with his other arm. Shaking and gasping it's a struggle for him to hold his frame up. 

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to flip you over." Ratchet intones. "The last thing I need is for you to overload all over our berth." 

"Good thinkin'." Wheeljack replies. "I'm on it." He is careful to swing his legs over while he brings his torso around slowly, never letting Ratchet leave his valve. His pedes come to rest upon his mate's shoulders. 

"Hows that?" Wheeljack looks to see the surprise on Ratchet's face. He knew that the wrecker was agile but he sometimes forgot he could move like that. 

"That's a good mech." Ratchet purrs. He grips Wheeljack's thighs as he starts to move again. Seeing Wheeljack laid out in front of him like this brought prickles of heat to the back of his neck. Admittedly, he did like interfacing better when he could watch Wheeljack's expressions. 

In this position Ratchet is able to roll his hips forwards and simply pull Wheeljack along with him so that their frames would be flush. Sensing Wheeljack's eagerness he starts to get rougher and faster. Encouraged by the moans and growls he continues the relentless fragging of his pet. 

Wheeljack's grip tightens around his spike, optics beginning to roll upwards. The pressure building around Ratchet's spike tells him everything that he needs to know. 

"Be a good pet and overload for me." Ratchet instructs. He is able to take Wheeljack's spike from his grasp without much protest. The motions of his servo are heavy and deliberate. It only takes a moment for Wheeljack to submit to his desire for release. He moans loudly, shooting transfluid onto his own chest. 

"You will just have to finish me with your mouth and servos." Ratchet withdraws letting Wheeljack take a moment to catch his breath. He still lie on his back in their berth, legs now hanging off the edge. Ratchet climbed in to kneel next to him. 

Wheeljack takes Ratchet's thick spike within his servo. It glides easily in his hand from being slick with his own lubricant. Ratchet leans forward and allows Wheeljack's servo to stroke him. Now that his pet has been satisfied he can focus on his own needs more easily. 

"Wouldn't ya rather frag my mouth?" Wheeljack offers, dragging his glossa along the underside for a taste of his own lubricant. 

Ratchet needn't answer as Wheeljack's lip plates had already wrapped around his spike. He breathes in sharply as he feels his mate deliver a hard suck followed by a vulgar display of licking it clean. 

Once finished Wheeljack lets his jaw go slack so that Ratchet can have his way with him. It was no easy task to accommodate such a large object though Wheeljack managed to relax enough. It did help that Ratchet was able to thrust smoothly despite becoming rougher as charge built within him. 

Ratchet's servos explore Wheeljack's helm whilst holding him in place. He presses in deeply enough to make the wrecker fight to not gag. Determined to pleasure his mate, Wheeljack moves his helm back and forth while molding his glossa to the shape of his spike. Pulling out with a hearty growl, Ratchet adds to the mess on Wheeljack's chest. He strokes himself as he overloads, making it last a good moment. 

"Feelin' better doc?" Wheeljack asked, looking up at Ratchet with a sly smile. 

"I do." Ratchet breathed with a flushed face. He lightly caresses Wheeljack's helm before trying to make his way over to the berthside table for a cloth. 

"Naw, you get comfy. I got it." Wheeljack spoke, reaching over and taking the cloth for himself. He uses it to clean the mess from his chest, whiping down it's surface and seams. 

"Why is it you always behave better after an overload?" Ratchet asks settling in next to him. 

"Dunno. Just do." Wheeljack shrugs. "Now how's about a belly rub?" He teases, scooting close to recharge with his mate.


End file.
